


Water Wonders

by incognito0ntheyass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Rain, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe), Water, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito0ntheyass/pseuds/incognito0ntheyass
Summary: Lapis Lazuli was, and always had been, one with the water. Hell, she was a swimmer, wouldn't it make sense?





	Water Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> (oh shh. cut me some slack, i'm attempting.) This is a Jaspis btw, just because.

            _Tap, Tap, Tap._

 

Lapis Lazuli was, and always had been, one with the water. Hell, she was a swimmer, wouldn't it make sense? 

    Water mesmerized her in so many ways. No one, not even herself, really understood why, but yet no one really ever questioned it. Well, no one except Jasper. She always questioned Lapis's love for water. It annoyed her, and that annoyed Lapis.  Jasper would insist that she took it too seriously, but Lapis would always fire back some sort of insult about Jasper's fondness of Marvel movies or soft pretzels. So the reoccurring argument was often short-lived.

   Every time it rained, or even drizzled, the blue haired woman would turn off every light that shone in their apartment and sit at an open window, normally the one in the living room, mostly because there were hardly any trees in that particular area. To Jasper, Lapis seemed like a curious child, both wonder struck and amazed when it came to rain. She'd never admit to it, but she found this cute. Every light in the apartment was off, meaning that Jasper couldn't really do anything. She couldn't watch TV. Well, she could, but Lapis would snap at her for the extra light and noise that would ring over the rain. Same thing with the microwave, so eating was out as well. 

    So all the buff woman was really able to do was watch the rain as well. She could nap, but that was too boring.

  After a good hour or watching Lapis, or at least that's what it felt like, Jasper let out a sigh of aggravation. "Doesn't that get,  _boring_ ?"

  Lapis sighed and ignored the question, continuing her rain-watching. Jasper rolled her eyes. "Like," she started, her head falling into her palm. "it never-"

 

  "No." she interrupted. "Never."

 

  "It will eventually."

 

  "It won't."

 

  Jasper huffed .  "Whatever." She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, the lack of illumination causing her to stub her toe. She cursed loud and hard, and Lapis burst into laughter. Jasper glared at the smaller woman. "I don't see what's funny." she snapped while examining her foot. "Fucking hell."

  Jasper continued to the refrigerator, opening it and taking out a leftover pizza box. Lapis heard the box open and close. "Don't eat all of that. It's the only good thing we have in there."

  "Don't tell me what to do." Jasper replied, slamming the fridge and starting to her room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

   A sudden flash of lightning lit up the dark apartment in an instant, and the thunder that followed seemed to shake the ground.

   Hours had passed, Jasper practically asleep and Lapis still at the window. The rain poured harder and Jasper swore it'd never stop. After a couple of minutes, the rain came to a heavily awaited (by Jasper) halt. 

   Lapis sighed. _Damn it_.

   Since the rain had basically stopped, Lapis figured she should eat. She bet Jasper already finished off the last of the pizza so asking her about it made no sense. She considered ordering another, but that would be the third one that week. And it was only Wednesday.

   Lapis walked back to Jasper's room, incredibly bored, hoping she at least left the crust. 

All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in her head. She smiled slyly.  _And if not, maybe I can have a little fun._

 She peeked into the darkness of the room, wondering if Jasper was asleep.

  "I can see you standing there." Jasper snorted, the sudden noise causing Lapis to jump, making Jasper laugh. She rolled her eyes and entered the room, bumping her leg on the dresser. "Fuck." she mumbled.

  Jasper laughed, hard. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it sweetheart?" 

 "Oh, fuck off." 

 "You know that didn't have to happen right?" Jasper chuckled, continuing in a mocking tone. "It's okay, the rain stopped. You can turn the lights back on."

 "Don't want to," Lapis said, straddling the larger woman as she got onto the bed. "It's more fun this way."

  Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What's more fun?"

 Lapis shrugged, running her fingers across the rise of Jasper's chest. "I had something in mind." Jasper's eyebrows flashed when she realized what she meant. "Ohh."

 Lapis rolled her eyes, her shoulders dropping. "Oh come on, don't play coy. We've done this before."

 Jasper giggled, something Lapis was sure she hadn't heard from her before. "I know Lapis. I was there. And why don't you go and eat first?" She asked, noting the growling sounds that came from Lapis's stomach. Lapis sighed in frustration and gyrated her hips, trying to turn Jasper on. "That can wait."

 Jasper smirked and grabbed Lapis by the waist, pinning her against the bed. "If you die of starvation, it's your fault."

 Lapis rolled her eyes once again and giggled. "Shut up."

 

 As the night went on, loud moans filled the apartment, amalgamating with a sedative patter as the rain started up again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh, hope you enjoyed. i wrote this shit at like 2 in the morning so


End file.
